


Saving me from myself

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disassociation, F/M, Graphic Torture, Graphic Violence, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: Crowley had wanted to gain as much information on the winchesters as humanly possible, and if that meant torturing and killing innocent people along the way then that's what would happen. The information he'd collect would be used against them to find their weakest points and make them Crowley's bitches... Or at least that was the plan.





	Saving me from myself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine & wingedcassmfm tag...

It felt like a lifetime but it had only been a few years since you stupidly volunteered to become Crowley's second in command. Leaving your normal(ish) life behind to save your father a lifetime of torture and pain. You were one who did all his dirty work, the one who tortured poor souls for information; while Crowley did all the walking around on earth and looking pretty on the thrown. All the while you are cooped up in the hot stuffy dungeon cells torturing.

It wasn't a great life you had but every time you reminded yourself exactly why you were doing it, it made the whole thing a little bit bearable. It wasn't the nicest job in the world but at this point you'd become so desensitised and dissociative that it had became second nature to you

Crowley had managed to convince you to do all the torturing on the poor souls, so much so that you became a natural at the art and started working alone. It started out as a couple of hunters a week but since he became extremely impressed with your lack of emotion and high energy when it came to slicing and dicing poor souls; he started bringing more and more jobs your way. Jobs that had nothing to do with the Winchesters, some which weren't jobs at all. It was getting to the point where Crowley was bringing you souls from hell just so he could sit in the corner of the room and watch you slice and torture them for fun.

The relationship between the two of you was very sickening. At the very beginning of your trial as second in command, you were terrified of Crowley because you saw him as the man who tore your family apart. He was the one who dragged you away from your father and was keeping you captive. However, over time your mind had become so warped and delusional that you saw Crowley as your saviour, the man who allowed you to reach your full potential.

Crowley had begun to see you as his little protégé; the one who is going to bring a lot more business down into hell. Your techniques over time had progressed from shoot first ask questions later to getting a little information from the victim and then using their insecurities and weaknesses against them as a form of psychological torture which you've found to be a lot more effective. If the victim has a wedding ring or a significant tattoo you'd look deeper and ask subtle questions to gain a lot more information from the victim.

Psychological torture was good for causing an emotional response to your questions and often worked well at providing you with information you desired. But it wasn't always the case, some humans were harder to crack than others, resulting in you using a more physical approach; slice the information out of them.

The torture victims that were brought in never usually gave up any relevant information because many of them had only seen or worked with the winchesters once or twice so they were never any use.

Very rarely you would be brought someone worth torturing, someone who would easily give up all the relevant information they had. Many of the people were usually hunters and friends that the Winchesters had worked with; with the odd demon or two who they had made deals with.

This victim, however, was new. They are different in every way possible. They aren't a hunter or a demon or even anything you'd ever seen before; you'd heard legends but had never seen one in the flesh or even on Earth before now.

You knew one thing was certain. They weren't human.


End file.
